


Within the Silence

by angeredthoughts



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Confused Stiles, DEAL WITH IT, Heartache, It's not really sad, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Oblivious, So yeah, but its not really happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeredthoughts/pseuds/angeredthoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Future fic where Stiles has been dating someone for a while, and the SO has brought up the potentiality of marriage. Stiles quietly freaks out, and goes to each of his friends for advice. He gets mixed reactions and different types of advice. But, when Derek encourages him, for some reason it leaves Stiles feeling gutted. Derek never seemed to warm up to SO, and Stiles can’t figure out why the man is so suddenly supportive of his relationship. Derek even offers to help Stiles out, either in planning the event or financing it, and it all just makes Stiles feel sick. He has no idea that Derek’s in love with him, has been for years, and just wants to do whatever he can to ensure Stiles’ happiness. And Derek has no idea that Stiles would be happiest with HIM.<br/>---<br/>I may have editted it in a few places. I hope it is still awesome</p>
            </blockquote>





	Within the Silence

“M…Married?” Stiles stuttered, staring wide eyed as his long term boyfriend. He had no idea what to say. This was a conversation they’d had several times but nothing they’d actually agreed upon. It seemed sudden and out of left field to him; discussing it so frankly. Rubbing his hands over his pants, he looked at Eric and offered him a nervous smile, “I… I don’t know. We just moved in together, officially…” he trailed off, “Can I think about it?”

“Of course,” Eric offered, leaning over and kissing him before leaving the room to finish decorating the living room.

Stiles stared after him before grabbing the keys to his car. This was a situation he had no idea what to do with. He needed to talk to the others. They’d offer advice and he’d listen. This time anyway.

\--

Stiles left Scott’s house confused and somehow in charge of a small dog. He looked at the dog and the dog looked back. He nodded, “Never asking Scott again,” he decided before spotting Allison driving up. He smiled and waved at her. She grinned back. They weren’t together, but Allison helped Scott run the animal clinic now. He’d lost track of who she was with, but he knew Scott was happy with Isaac.

“Stiles, did Scott send you off with another puppy?” Allison asked, laughing lightly as she lifted the little guy up. She shook her head and looked at him, smiling before it melted into a frown, “What’s wrong?”

“Eric is talking about marriage?”

“You two have spoken about it a few times, haven’t you?”

Feeling awkward, he nodded his head, “We never really agreed though. Now he wants to make everything official and proper and…”

“And you feel like you need to run away?”

“Yeah! How’d you know?”

“Stiles… you should really sit down and think about it,” she offered cryptically before kissing his cheek and heading inside.

He turned and watched before huffing in annoyance, “That wasn’t mysterious or anything.”

“Maybe she meant you should evaluate if you actually love Eric.”

Jumping, he dropped his keys and spun around in shock. Isaac was standing there, chuckling lightly, “Sorry?”

“As if,” he grumped in reply before bending over and swiping his keys off the ground, “What do you mean?”

“I mean… you should think about it. Properly, not with him and not with anyone else. You… you should just think about it, okay?”

“Yeah, okay, thanks,” Stiles nodded, watching as Scott’s husband entered the clinic. He sighed and looked around before climbing into his car and heading off to see the next person.

\--

Frowning at the fact Lydia just seemed happy for him, he peered up at Derek’s house. This was his last stop before he went to think like it had been suggested. He climbed out and walked up the porch, not even blinking when the door swung open and Peter stared at him. He narrowed his eyes at the older man but said nothing as he moved around him and left. They never really could get along. There seemed to be something else that bothered him but Stiles could never figure out what it was.

Entering the house, he checked the kitchen first before stepping into the living room. Derek was there reading a book and he stopped in the doorway to admire him. There was something about Derek that seemed to age well and he wasn’t sure what it was. He knew that a lot of it had to do with finally letting go of the guilt from his past but there was something more that always drew Stiles in.

Derek looked up and offered him a small smile, “Stiles, what can I help you with?”

He stepped further into the room and sat down on the sofa. Derek closed his book and adjusted his position so they were able to talk. He felt oddly sweaty suddenly and he wiped his forehead with his sleeve, “Eric has been talking about marriage,” he paused, unsure of what to say. His words were caught in his throat when it appeared that for one brief breath of a second, Derek looked devastated, before he was smiling warmly at him.

“Alright!” Derek cheered, as though it was a done deal, “If you need help let me know. I know your families don’t earn much, but I can arrange everything for the two of you.”

Stiles was stunned. It somehow wasn’t the reaction he was expecting. He felt hollowed out and like he was being filled with icy water. He swallowed and looked down, baffled by his reaction. He rubbed his hands together and just smiled at Derek, but he couldn’t find words. Everything was escaping him and he knew he had no control over anything. He rose to his feet and hurried out the door. Derek didn’t follow and for some reason it drove an icicle through his heart. He stepped out and saw Peter staring at him. The disappointed look on his face made everything colder and he fled.

\--

Sitting in the reserve, he rubbing his fingers together and stared at the small pond he’d chosen to sit by. It had life teaming in it. He watched the small fish dart by as other creatures moved. It was soothing but he was still trapped by the coldness that gripped his heart. It consumed him and he didn’t understand it. He sighed softly and looked around. It was nice and soothing but his mind kept tripping over itself trying to understand why he felt so much pain. He wasn’t even sure what everyone else had been talking about.

The break of a twig caught his attention and he turned his head to see Scott standing there, looking apologetic. He frowned as his first and best friend sat beside him, handing over a bottle of water. He opened it and sipped it before going back to staring at the water. It only took five more minutes before he spoke, “I don’t understand. I went to speak to Derek and… he offered to help. It should’ve made me happy, but… I don’t understand, Scott. Why does it feel like ice has taken over every part of me? Why am I more concerned about this then Eric wanting to marry me?!”

“You don’t love Eric, man,” Scott answered.

The blunt way it was stated was like a bolt and Stiles turned towards him, about to defend his feelings and protest. As he thought about it though, he realized it was true. Eric barely tolerated him when he was researching. He insisted they go out and for some odd reason he always seemed more interested in showing him off then being a couple. He rubbed his chin and thought more about it. He didn’t like a lot of things. He frowned and looked at Scott, confused still.

“It’s a scent thing,” he explained, settling further beside him, a little closer then normal people would’ve sat but Stiles was more then used to the way the wolves pressed close to run their scent off on him. It was cold as well, so there was that. Scott spoke again, softly, “We didn’t say anything because you seemed so happy, but we saw the fights. The way he gets furious with you for stretching out to watch films with Isaac and I. Lydia and Jackson were practically banned, remember?” he asked, looking at him, “Stiles… Eric wasn’t a good fit. The only reason you moved in with him was because of constant pressure from him and the fire.”

Stiles frowned and nodded. Eric was nice, but he was oddly possessive. After two years together it was still not something he was used to. Biting his lip, he realized there was someone Eric had serious issues with him being around. He looked at Scott and saw him staring at him with a look he’d seen often. There was a puzzle and Scott was waiting for him to solve it. He rubbed his face in frustration and thought it through. Suddenly he remembered a small thing that had passed ages ago. He had accidently called Eric, Derek. After that Eric had done everything within his power to prevent him from being near his favourite wolf.

Slowly he realized that he was with the wrong person. He looked at Scott and saw him chuckle freely, “I know you, Stiles. You chased after Lydia to hide your attraction to men. And now, you’re so afraid of Derek’s feelings you’ve forced yourself to stay with Eric. Yeah, he’s made you happy but he’s also made you miserable. Remember last Christmas? He put you in the hospital Stiles. You should’ve left him then. But you get these thoughts in your head and you don’t let them go,” he reached out and squeezed his hand, “Stiles, you have to let them go… Derek’s been in love with you for years now.”

Shock struck him and he gasped. He felt like he was falling and he could distantly hear Scott calling his name. Everything faded to black.

\--

_“Stiles, where are you going?”_

_“I’m heading out with Derek for awhile.”_

_“No!”_

_“No?”_

_“Stiles, he’s not good… anyway you promised to watch television, yeah?”_

_“I guess…”_

**

_“Why can’t we just live together?”_

_“I’m still in school, Eric. You live too far away.”_

**

_“I’m sorry, the entire building is gone. Do you have anywhere you can stay?”_

_“You can stay with me, Stiles.”_

_“Thanks Eric…”_

**

_“Let’s get married.”_

_“M…Married?”_

\-- 

Choking in surprise as he sucked in a breath of air, he jolted upright. He looked around frantically. His dad was there and he reached out, grabbing his arm, “Dad, the fire, what did you say you found?”

His dad looked baffled. He reached up and touched his head. He’d obviously hit his head when he’d blacked out, or he fell into the pond and Scott hadn’t expected it. Whatever had happened, he’d hit his head hard enough that he was bandaged. He stared at his father who seemed surprised by something.

“We found a watch.”

“Do you have a photo?”

His dad looked at him like he was nuts but he opened his phone and flipped through before turning it towards him. Stiles swallowed as his dad asked, “Stiles you’ve been out for two hours because of that rock, what…?”

“That’s Eric’s watch. It didn’t work but he got it from his mother. He kept it in his pocket. He lost it…” Stiles stared at the photo, “I saw it whenever he took it out and put it beside the bed. The fire… it happened shortly after I refused to move in with him. Dad… I think Eric set the fire.”

“Of course I did. I had to.”

Both Stilinski men turned towards the door to see Eric standing there with a feverish look on his face. Stiles sat up and edged back as his dad rose to block Stiles from him. Eric seemed to stare straight through him though, “Don’t you see? I had to. You kept saying no to me, but you needed to live with me. I am the only one who can love you, Stiles. I can take care of you. You don’t need those foolish people you call friends…”

Abruptly he went silent and fell forward. Chris Argent, his dad’s strangest friend, stood there. Stiles looked at him and nodded slowly. Both his dad and Mr. Argent left with Eric, both of them upset and angry over what they’d finally figured out. Stiles was just surprised it took him so long to see it. Shaking his head, he smiled as the nurse came in and told him he was allowed to leave but to be careful. He didn’t have much of an injury but it had been a shock. He nodded, knowing he’d fainted first before leaving.

Scott was there and he looked at him. Scott was red eyed and furious with Isaac holding his arm. He knew what his best friend was thinking. He moved over and touched his shoulder lightly, making the Alpha look at him in surprise. He was pulled into a hug, Isaac joining quickly. He smiled as he felt them leech away the last remains of pain before he spotted Allison smiling at him. He grinned at her, his eyes flickering over to Lydia and Jackson. It felt surreal, as though he was awake from a dream. Everyone seemed so relieved. He knew it was more then his head wound. They had probably been worrying over Eric and him for awhile. He shook his head and stepped away. Peter was even there but… “Where’s Derek?”

\--

Pulling up to Derek’s house, he mentally thanked Peter again before climbing out and jogging up the stairs. It was drizzling and he didn’t want to get wet. He knocked before entering but there wasn’t a sound. He didn’t know what else there was to go through, but he knew that there was no way he was letting Derek hide from him.

_“He helped get you here. You were bleeding a lot. I caught you before you fell into the water, but I pushed you too hard and you hit your head. They said it was just a really bad scratch but… you know, head wounds.”_

_“I do believe my nephew had a bit of a break down. You were breathing pretty shallowly. I’m not sure. He’s locked himself in the house.”_

_“Should I…?”_

_“Why are you still here?”_

Heading up the stairs, he remembered the look Peter had given him. It was different then anything he was used to and he figured it out. Peter had been mad at him for hurting Derek. Considering he hadn’t even been aware he was hurting him, he thought it was a little unfair, but he was willing to let it slide. It was better then Peter trying to kill them all. He stopped at Derek’s door and stared at it for a moment. He knocked.

“Go away.”

“Derek…” he started only to jump in surprise as the door was almost ripped open, “Uhm, hi?”

“Stiles,” he seemed too relieved. Derek took a step back, letting him enter and looked sheepish at the chaos within his room, “I… I thought…”

“For a werewolf, you really need to start trusting your senses more,” Stiles joked lightly before turning towards him. He was staring and Stiles blushed, “Look, Scott finally pointed out I was doing that thing again and I’m an idiot. Can we just… uhm…”

“What thing?”

“That thing where I hide behind a silly infatuation that is completely unhealthy to hide from my real feelings because I’m afraid it’ll hurt too much to confess them?”

Derek seemed surprised before nodding quietly. He sat down and Stiles was left standing there, staring at the person he’d actually loved all this time. He’d done a thorough job of it now. He had almost forgotten. He sat down beside Derek and they were silent for a time.

“Do you think… we can try…?”

“Shut up, Stiles,” Derek growled, grabbing him by his shirt and yanking him into a kiss.

\--

(One year later)

Stiles laughed as he ran a head of Derek. He was carrying the last of his bags and Peter was throwing garbage to give him a better chance of escaping. He jogged up the steps before he was tackled into the house. Derek twisted so he couldn’t land on him but he was still captured. He laughed as Derek nuzzled his neck and licks his cheek. He got up and shook his head before setting the bag down with the pile of boxes he’d already moved in.

“I’ll leave you two alone,” Peter offered, tilting his head before swiping Derek’s keys and leaving.

“Whatever shall we do,” Stiles sighed dramatically before chuckling as Derek wrapped his arms around him and held him close. He turned around within the cage of muscles holding him and smiled happily up at him.

Eric had ended up in prison for arson and Derek needed to be sedated when he’d discovered. For the last year it had been wonderful. The odd suppressed feeling that had followed him around had disappeared. He’d lived on campus for the last year of his schooling and Derek had visited him often. The entire pack had, none of them feeling like they weren’t welcome. Derek and he had been wonderfully learning more about each other. He’d learned that Derek loved to spend at least one hour a day just reading while Derek had learned that Stiles loved to just curl up and relax. It worked for them both. They were happy. After he’d graduated, Derek had invited him to live with him in the house. He’d accepted without hesitation.

“I love you, Derek.”

Derek smiled, “I love you too,” he murmured before kissing him properly, “So… Marriage?”

Stiles laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://angeredthoughts.tumblr.com/)?
> 
> This is a prompt from [Omni](http://cursedtruth.tumblr.com/) that I asked. I needed to be inspired.


End file.
